


Comfortable quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin and Noah settle in to comfortable domesticity.
Relationships: Kevin Haas | The Observer & Noah Maxwell
Kudos: 15





	Comfortable quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJesseMcCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJesseMcCree/gifts).



The place they have together is warm. Not uncomfortably so, but enough to be content, and it was peaceful. Kevin's days were longer now, and he had time. Time to admire the softly rolling hills outside their window, time to read as much as he pleased, and time to admire Noah. He felt he could spend forever admiring Noah, memorising every curve and plane of his being, each inch of him with his eyes and hands. 

For now, Kevin enjoyed simply sitting, enjoying the quiet and the knowledge that Noah was somewhere within the house. He drank tea, liked to sit with it held between his hands, the cuffs of his jumpers pulled down over his palms. Kevin would sip each cup slowly, savouring it now he has time, and always got distracted- by the exquisite colour of pink the sky turned at that time, by a bird so delicate and small he could barely believe it was real; by the way Noah looked when he at ease, finally at ease, his face softened and so much more beautiful. He got distracted by Noah's hands, softly running over his back or holding onto his waist, seemingly without noticing. Noah was a delightful distraction, Kevin found, and so more often than not his cups of tea lay half-drunk on windowsills, coffee tables, and on one occaison, the kitchen floor. 

Noah settled into an easy rhythm with Kevin. It was so easy, most of the time he was barely aware of it, barely aware of more than Kevin's gentle touches and soft gazes, bringing to him a feeling of warmth unrelated to the sun, a sensation of safety and comfort- really, to him, Kevin was home. It became so quickly second nature to make him those cups of tea, to have in the rhythm of his day when Kevin would find his tea disappiontingly cold, and replace it, with only the gentlest kiss to the soft skin of his forehead. He needed no thanks beyond the look on Kevin's face; that gorgeous wide-eyed surprised mixed with the gentle graditude, that love. It did not occur to him to be any other way, and slowly the replenishing tea, the kiss, the gratitude, became as much a part of his quiet loving life with Noah as the floors their walked and the air they breathed.


End file.
